


Be There For You

by fandommatchmaker19



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: From prompt: Vic's parents are on their way to Seattle to surprise their daughter but end up having a bad accident and in critical condition when driving into Seattle. Ryan delivers the bad news to her at the station. Ripley is there too giving her comfort when she breaks down not caring who sees them.





	Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts).



It had been a slow day for Vic. Slower even because Lucas- Chief Ripley as she was required to call him at work had decided that the day was fine day – a great day – to visit Station 19. And, sure, maybe if they had still been a secret that only Gibson knew, Vic could’ve pretended and kept things professional at work. But, they’d chosen to tell Sullivan and Frankel two weeks before and she’d told Travis. And, Andy and Maya, though that wasn’t planned. So, most of the station knew. And, that made things really hard.

Thankfully, though she’d been on Aid Car with Travis most of the day, so most of the awkwardness had been in between calls when they were around everyone else with three piercing eyes – Travis, Andy and Maya – following their every move.

But, being alone with Lucas hadn’t been easy either. Things had been tense between the two of them ever since Andy and Maya had accidentally found out. She knew that he thought – logically – they should just tell everyone and rip the band aid off, burst the bubble they lived in. But, Vic wasn’t ready for the bubble to pop. Because it was one thing for a few people to know their secret and a whole other thing for the entire department to know. Vic also knew that Lucas’ hero complex would result in him resigning from his position for her and she wasn’t ready for that level or commitment. Also, she didn’t want him to do that. He loved his job.

They were currently having dinner, Lucas included, and somehow he’d ended up sitting next to her and Miller and Warren weren’t saying a thing. Andy and Maya were drilling holes in her head from across the table and Travis just looked smug. Gibson was smirking next to him and Vic rolled her eyes. Sullivan looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him whole.

“Vic, can you pass the chicken?” Andy asked from where she sat and Vic passed her the bowl wordlessly. “Thanks.”

“So, uh, Chief how did you like 19 today?” Maya tries to ask.

“You know I like being here, Bishop. I like the energy here, the people too,” Lucas says and Andy smirks.

“Of course, the people, yeah,” Maya says, quirking an eyebrow.

“Is there something else you want to add, Maya?” Vic snaps, annoyed, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

“Nope, nothing,” Maya says and Andy lets out a giggle earning herself a glare from Sullivan.

Underneath the table, Lucas reaches his hand over to hers and she laces their fingers together. He gives her a soft smile that goes unnoticed by Miller and Warren and the others choose to ignore.

After that, dinner somehow loses its awkwardness.

Andy and Maya are chatting; Sullivan is following Andy’s every move while talking to Lucas. Gibson and Miller are teasing Warren about Bailey and Travis is telling Vic all about Grant’s latest meal. Vic’s trying to pay attention, she really is, but her focus is elsewhere.

“Hello? Andy? Anyone?” Ryan’s voice comes through and Sullivan rolls his eyes yet again. Vic hadn’t known that Sullivan had a problem with Tanner, but she hadn’t really been invested in team dynamics lately.

“In the kitchen!” Gibson yells, voice booming and Miller snickers.

“Ignore them,” Vic says softly to Lucas. They can hear Ryan’s boots hit the stairs as he rushes up and shows up in the kitchen, a little out of breath.

“Whoa, slow down cowboy,” Vic says, flashing Andy a grin.

“Ryan! Hey! What- what are you doing here?” Andy asks awkwardly, her voice high pitched.

“Hey, Andy,” Ryan greets amicably, flashing her a smile.

“Tanner!” Gibson greets, standing up from the table and rushing to pull Ryan into a one-armed man hug. “Good to see you.”

“Yeah, good to see you, too, Jack.”

“Hey, Ryan,” Maya greets him with a smile. But, Ryan’s eyes search out hers and Vic quirks an eyebrow.

“Um… Tanner? Is there something you wanted to say to me?” she asks, matching his stare.

“Yeah, um, actually I do. But, maybe we could talk more privately? Like in private?” Ryan asks, seeming a little nervous.

“In private? Is there something wrong Tanner? Cause if there was I’d want you to tell me here in front of everyone else,” Vic replies, staring intensely into Ryan’s eyes.

“Yes, actually there is. But, I’d rather tell you in private. So, if you could come with me,” Ryan says calmly, gesturing to the door.

Vic shakes her head. Andy looks confused.

“Ry, what do you have to tell Vic?”

“Vic,” Ryan says again in that calm voice he uses when talking to drivers before taking their license. It’s grave, but calm. Soft. It’s the voice he uses when giving bad news. Vic’s throat constricts.

_I’m a little teapot,_

_Short and stout._

“Tanner? What’s wrong? C’mon, spit it out, Tanner!” Vic bursts out. Lucas squeezes her hand in an attempt to calm her down.

_Here’s my handle,_

_Here’s my spout._

“Um, I’d really rather just…” he trails off when Gibson shakes his head. “There was an accident off the highway just coming into Seattle involving Samantha and Andrew Hughes-”

Vic can’t breathe. She gasps as she stands, stumbling from the table, her chair screeching loudly.

_When I get all steamed up,_

_Hear me shout._

“A drunk driver. They’re… they suffered very serious injuries and were in critical condition when the ambulance took them to the hospital. They were taken to Grey Sloan. I’m really sorry,” Ryan says and the table around her erupts with her teammates’ concern. But, to Vic’s it’s a buzz. Her throat constricts and she makes her way past Tanner who just stands there. Another chair screeches, but Vic doesn’t turn to see who it is.

_“Tip me over,_

_and pour me out.”_

She feels a hand around her wrist, stopping her. It’s Lucas.

“I have to go,” she says, trying to wrench her hand from his grasp but he won’t let her.

“Victoria,” he whispers, voice soft, but urging.

“No, no,” Vic chokes out, shaking her head.

“Victoria-”

“It’s my parents, Luke,” she whimpers and he wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him. Vic tries to push him away, shaking her head, but Lucas just wraps his arms around her and pulls her towards him. This time she doesn’t fight him as he circles his arms around her. And, then, Vic starts to cry. And, Lucas just pulls her closer as she sobs, tears streaming freely down her face. He tucks her head underneath his chin and runs his hands up and down her back.

“Shh,” he murmurs in her ear as he continues to hold her.

Over Vic’s head, he chanced a look at her teammates. Sullivan was mostly looking at him, Travis was looking at Vic, half standing and ready to comfort his friend. Maya and Andy were both staring at them and he could see it in Bishop’s blue eyes that she was finally understanding the relationship between himself and her friend. Gibson was watching Miller and Warren who were both staring at him holding one of their teammates as she crumbled in his arms. But, Lucas didn’t really care about the team. No, what – who – he cared about was Vic.

“Shh,” he murmured again, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. But, Vic’s sobs only continued, maybe a little quieter. They stood in their embrace for several minutes, and the room around continued to buzz with noise.

“Quiet, everyone,” he orders authoritatively and the room fell silent. “She doesn’t need the millions of questions you guys probably have right now,” Lucas says, more gently this time. Then, turning his attention to his girlfriend, he whispers, “hey, sweetheart, do you maybe wanna go somewhere quiet?” He asks, half doing it for her and half doing it for himself because he doesn’t think he can take the stares he’s receiving anymore. Not, that he cares what anyone sees or says. Vic nods and he gently pulls her along to the catwalk where the two of them sink to the floor together, Lucas keeping his arms around her.

“Victoria…” he whispers softly, running his hand up and down her arm as he continues to hold her. Vic’s not sobbing anymore, but tears continue to run down her face as she puts her head on his shoulder.

Boots hitting the stairs alert the both of them. It’s Montgomery. Lucas looks up, but Vic doesn’t.

“Vic? I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Travis asks, gently patting Vic’s shoulder. Vic shakes her head. “I think maybe you should go to Grey Sloan. Just in case.”

Lucas raises one eyebrow. Vic shakes her head again.

“Vic, you should go. If- If something happens you’re gonna want to be there,” Travis says, voice a little urging. Lucas meets Travis’ eyes.

“He’s right,” Lucas whispers softly.

Finally, Vic nods and looks up, her teary eyes meeting her best friend’s before meeting his own.

And, he can see the pain in her eyes and his own heart aches just a little bit more for her. Travis extends his hand for Vic and she gets up, pulling Lucas along with her.

“C’mon, I’ll drive you,” Lucas says and laces his fingers with hers. Travis leaves after squeezing Vic’s shoulder in comfort and the two of them descend the stairs and walk to the parking lot. The team of 19 – Gibson, Herrera, Miller, Warren, Bishop and Sullivan are all assembled around, trying to pretend that they’re working when they’re actually following Lucas and Vic’s every move.

* * *

Grey Sloan is crowded with traumas when Vic and Lucas arrive. The waiting room is crowded and Lucas trials along after Vic, keeping his hand on her lower back as she walks, determined to the Nurse’s Station. Despite the fact that there are firefighters around, waiting for news on patients or fellow firefighters, Lucas doesn’t care. He’s not here as the Chief anyways. He’s here as Lucas, Vic’s boyfriend.

“Hi, I’m Victoria Hughes. I’m here for my parents: Samantha and Andrew Hughes. They were involved in an accident.”

“Are you family?”

“Yes, I’m their daughter,” Vic replies.

“All right, I’ll page the doctor in charge of them to come down and talk to you. You can wait over there.”

Wordlessly, Lucas takes Vic’s hand and leads her to the Waiting Room where the two sit down. Vic lays her head on his shoulder and Lucas runs his fingers along her arm.

Several minutes later, a harried-looking Dr. Bailey came in.

“Hughes, hey,” Dr. Bailey greets. Vic stands up and her hand finds his. He laces their fingers together and squeezes her hand.

“Hi, Dr. Bailey,” Vic greets in response.

“Right, so, both your parents came in critical conditions. They both had massive internal injuries, broken bones, major crush injuries and underwent serious surgery for that. Your mom was just brought out. She’s stable for now, but we’re keeping her in the ICU till tomorrow. If tomorrow she’s better, we’ll finish the surgery. Your dad, on the other hand… he’s still critical. We had to take him into surgery a second time.”

Vic processes and nods her head. Her fingers are still tightly laced with Lucas’ and his other hand is resting on the small of her back.

“Are they… are they gonna be okay?” She regrets asking the question the minute she does.

“I hope so,” Dr. Bailey says.

“If you want, I can take you to see your mom,” Bailey says gently, softly and Vic hates it. She hates that Bailey is talking to her like she hadn’t seen thousands of victims and spoken to thousands of families. But, it’s different with her own.

One elevator ride and a couple of hallways later, they’re in the ICU. Bailey leads them to a room, but when they arrive the room is empty, Bailey stares in confusion.

“Where… where is she?” Vic asks as tears start falling down her cheeks. Bailey turns to a nurse, who informs her that her mom threw a clot and Dr. Grey took her down to the OR. Bailey’s angry she wasn’t paged and she yells at the nurses, but Vic doesn’t care.

Lucas is the one who is level headed. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her to him, tucking her head underneath her chin. As Vic continues to sob, Lucas rocks her gently.

Yes, the ICU is less crowded, but both Vic and Lucas are wearing uniform, so they’re attracting a lot of attention. Bailey just glares at whoever makes their staring too obvious and Vic’s grateful.

After a while, they exit the ICU and wander aimlessly around.

“You alright?” Lucas asks carefully, voice soft and gentle laced with hints of his Australian accent.

“I don’t know,” Vic replies. It’s the truth. She doesn’t know if she’s okay; she doesn’t know what she’s feeling; she just doesn’t know.

“That’s okay. You’ll figure it out,” Lucas says softly. They’re facing each other now, and his eyes – so intensely blue – are staring deeply into hers. And, she leans up kiss him, arms winding around his neck, body pressed closer to his as Lucas deepens the kiss. The kiss is a little salty form her own tears and she's clinging to her boyfriend, but Lucas' lips are soft and offering comfort she needs right now. Lucas tugs Vic closer to him, arms snaking around her waist.

Finally, when their lungs are burning, they pull away and Vic stares deeply into her boyfriend’s eyes.

“I love you,” she rasps out.

“I love you, too, Victoria,” Lucas replies before pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.

“Thank you for being here,” she adds and Lucas nods.

“Always. I’m always gonna be there for you.”

In the end, her dad makes it through, but her mom doesn’t. Vic calls her sister. Her sister arrives the next day to Vic sleeping with her head on Lucas’s chest as she sits on his lap in their dad’s room.

They had wanted to visit Vic and surprise her, her sister tells her and Vic breaks down again. Lucas just holds her and that is enough. 


End file.
